


Excite

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied object penetration, In Public, Teasing, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One round; she wanted to win one round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excite

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit of a turn. Not exactly what I imagined, but... close enough.

_I know what you’re doing. You’re not going to win_.

 

That’s all the text said and Kara could only smirk to herself. She placed her phone to the side and merely looked into the glass office to find Cat glaring daggers at her. Normally, she would’ve found it worrying, but she heard the uptick in the older woman’s heart beat and the darkness in those brown eyes when they shared eye contact. She returned her gaze back to the set of proofs lying on her desk, wondering just how long _this_ round would last.

 

She picked up her pen and unconsciously began biting the end of it. Her attention was focused on her task at hand, but the immediate gasp that filled her left ear made her bite back a grin. She snuck a glance to the side and found Cat still staring at her, but the glare had dissipated to curiosity. Without another second spared, she flicked her tongue at the tip of the pen cap and nearly choked on air when she heard an unmistakeable moan just reaching her ear.

 

“Hey Kara, we’re about to get lunch, did you want to join us?”

 

Kara jumped at the question and pulled the pen away from her mouth, placing it on her lap. She looked up and found James standing over her desk waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when she heard a faint whisper coming from Cat.

 

_“Would you fuck yourself with that pen, Kara?”_

 

The blonde cleared her throat and smiled up at the other man. “I’ll be down in a couple of minutes. I just need to hand these over to Ms. Grant.”

 

James tilted his head, but nodded. “All right, don’t take too long.”

 

Kara waited until James had left before she returned the pen to its holder, stood from her desk, gathered the proofs, and entered Cat’s office. She saw the arousal on her girlfriend’s face and hoped to _everything_ that her face didn’t show the same.

 

At least, not yet.

 

She walked to the side of Cat’s desk and placed the proofs on the desk, waiting to see if there was anything _else_ she needed to do. She was about to voice the question out until she felt a hand sneaking up the inside of her thigh and beneath her skirt. Her breath caught in her throat when fingertips deftly slid beneath her panties and dipped between her folds. Heat rushed to her face when she looked out the office praying that no one would walk in.

 

“I applaud your tenacity, but _this_ is _my_ playground; do you honestly think you can best me _here_?”

 

Kara gasped when one finger smoothly sunk inside of her, rubbing her walls before sliding back out. Her face burned when Cat brought the finger her face and nonchalantly licked the tip clean. She felt her knees buckle at the sight and _fuck_ she didn’t want to _lose_ the one round she thought she was _winning_. She forced herself back around the desk and leaned down, watching as Cat’s eyes dropped to the front of her loose button-up.

 

She needed to end this.

 

“For your earlier question, no, I wouldn’t _fuck_ myself with that pen,” she quietly started, emphasizing that one word and hearing Cat’s heart beat faster. “Because I’ve _fucked_ myself with your favourite pen and it feels so much _better_.” She reached out, lifted Cat’s chin and saw full-blown excitement in the woman’s eyes. She looked down at the pen in Cat’s grasp and smirked. “ _That_ one.”

 

Without another word, she stood back to her full height and turned around, leaving the office. She gathered her things from her desk and headed for the elevators, luckily stumbling when she was already out of Cat’s line of sight.

 

 _“Point: Danvers, but next point will be mine when I **fuck** you with this pen_. _”_


End file.
